


Moist and Yummy

by scintillatingsnows



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintillatingsnows/pseuds/scintillatingsnows
Relationships: Ryuk/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Moist and Yummy

Light Yagami's chest heaved up and down in harsh pants, his skin moist with sweat. He collapsed, clutching his notebook with white knuckles.

It had been a close call. He had planned everything out so _perfectly,_ but it failed. _His_ plan _failed._

Ryuk hovered to his left, an almost teasing grin on its face. _“Awww, did little Light-kun mess up?”_

Light scowled at Ryuk, slowly heaving his handsome self to his feet. That damned demon. That handsome, perfect demon.

“Tch. As if, Ryuk-chan-kun-senpai. It was an unpredictable turn of events, really,” he muttered. Light stalked out of the ally, cautiously scanning his surroundings. Most of the commotion had died down, but it was surely still dangerous. He'd have to stay on the down low.

With a melodramatic sigh, he turned to Ryuk. “Ryuk-chan-kun-senpai. If you tell me where it's safest, I'll give you an apple.” Light paused. “And maybe something else."

Ryuk arched an eyebrow. “Ya know it, baby.”

“Lead the way,” Light mumbled.

* * *

Light slammed the door open with a slam. His eyes scanned the room, eventually landing on his fridge. Well, it was a fridge, but it looked like a vault. Turning back to Ryuk, he gestured in a _stop_ motion. “Wait here,” he ordered. His eyes narrowed. “And I mean it. If you don't, I will not give you your present.” His senapi pouted, crossing his lanky brachiums. “Good boy.”

He gently closed the door, leaving Ryuk outside. Light staggered over to the fridge-in-disguise (it was doing its best Team Rocket impression). He opened it and snagged an apple. “Come in, baby!!” he called.

As soon as Ryuk entered, a smirk snuck its way onto Light's sharp face. “Let's eat this apple together,” he purred. He stalked over to Ryuk, grasping his senpi's chin.

“Yummy,” said Ryuk.

They bit into the apple simultaneously, blood rushing to their faces. Sweat dripped from Ryuk's acute chin, his face flushed with red.

“This is tasty, Ryuk-chan-kun-senpai,” Light said. “But do you know what's tastier?”

“What?”

“Our half-Shinigami, half-human babies…”


End file.
